


close to you

by drqco



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And dances, Barry sings, Close to you, Fluff, Kinda, Kisses, M/M, Song fic, and sings, by the Carpenters, double woahh, julian plays the guitar, woahh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drqco/pseuds/drqco
Summary: in that moment, he believed everything would eventually fall into place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im on a writing roll, my children

"Didn't know you could sing," Julian says while looking at Barry. "And dance?" Barry jumps back, startled. He pulls the white earbuds from his ears. He was doing some spins, sliding across the floor in his socks and singing along to 'Uptown Girl'. He watches as Julian places the bags of groceries on the table. "You're good," he says while not taking his eyes off the package of salad. 

"You didn't see that," Barry responds timidly, walking over and helping him with the groceries. He puts the red apples back into the refrigerator. "Oh I did. I also saw that guitar under your bed," Julian looks him in the eye and rolls his own. He watches as Julian walks into their room and he hears him take out his guitar. 

_Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?   
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you _

Julian walks in with a smile on his face and he feels a huge grin spreading across his face. He didn't know Julian could sing, let alone play a guitar. How did he know he liked this song? 

_Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?   
Just like me, they long to be   
Close to you _

Julian plops down onto their brown couch and continues singing. He puts his phone and earplugs and places them on the countertop. He slides over to Julian, eliciting a chuckle from him. 

_On the day that you were born  
The angels got together   
And decided to create a dream come true   
So they sprinkled moondust in you hair of golden starlight   
In your eyes of blue _

He ruffles Julian's blonde hair and smiles at him. Julian plays the guitar with his nimble fingers, they dance along the frets, making beautiful music. Barry makes faces at him, trying to mess him up. But Julian plays flawlessly. Julian sings another verse then he places the guitar down. Barry reaches over and touches Julian's finger tips once and intertwines their hands, running his thumb over the calloused skin. He remembers every part of Julian, from his calloused skin on his hands to the soft skin of his chest to his slightly chapped lips. In that moment, he was so in love. 

_Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you _

They end the song together, grins plastered on their faces. Soon, the groceries are forgotten and the guitar was placed on the coffee table. They were kissing each other, lips doing a dance they've done many times before. He'll never become sick of it. 

Hands roam their necks and hair, searching for each other. His stomach is a knot, slowly becoming undone and he feels _so good._

When they break apart, Barry leans closer to Julian, resting his head on his shoulder. It really should be the other way around because he was taller but it didn't matter anymore. They were two people, madly in love. That was that. 

"God, I love you," Barry whispers with a small laugh escaping his lips. Well, that's the truth. He loves Julian so much it physically hurts. He snuggles closer, basking in Julian's warmth. For once, he can forget about everything else. Savitar, him being the Flash, Iris, and even work. 

"Well, that's great. I love you back." 

In that moment, he believed that everything would eventually fall into place.


End file.
